<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flower and the Arachnid by kArin55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115443">The Flower and the Arachnid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kArin55/pseuds/kArin55'>kArin55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slow To Update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kArin55/pseuds/kArin55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles that I will update every once in a whole.<br/>I love this ship so much I just couldn't help myself ♥♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flower and the Arachnid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strawberry lip-gloss and herbal tea.</p>
<p>We were standing in her kitchen, she was talking about the new succulents she got for her balcony and sipping at the tea she made. I was holding the cup awkwardly and listening with half a smile.<br/>
She looked so good and I just couldn't stop myself. <br/>
She yelped in surprise and her tea sloshed on the counter as she put it down to wrap her hands around my neck.</p>
<p>"I'm-so sorry. I don't know what got in me right now." I mumbled and she giggled.</p>
<p>"It's ok Scorpia, I was thinking of doing the same thing." She smiled at me and I went weak in the knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chocolate chip and mint ice cream.</p>
<p>It was after our date night at her favorite ice cream shop, we were walking back and in hand as she pulled me aside and kissed me. My lungs ached for air before I pulled away, wanting every moment to stretch before I had to get right back to reality.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Her face was flushed and my heart was drumming in my chest. "I hope your not too tired to walk me home." She said with a sly smile and an innocent expression. All the blood rushed away from my brain but I managed a semi coherent sentence.</p>
<p>"Of cou- what? No, I can- yeah. No. Yeah, i can walk you back to your place." She smiled up at me and hummed her approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spearmint toothpaste and mouthwash.</p>
<p>She woke up early for yoga the day after we moved in together, her hair in a messy bun and her face still wet from washing. She is perfect every hour of the day, and kissing her is my favorite thing.</p>
<p>"What was that for?" She questioned as I circled her waist with my hands, her palms resting near my shoulders.</p>
<p>"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" I asked as I planted pecks all over her face and neck. She sighed in satisfaction and hugged me closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sweat and champagne.<br/>
Breathing heavy in our bed, she has cuddled into my chest and tangled our legs.</p>
<p>"I love you so much..." She whispered in the silence of the night, my heart swells.</p>
<p>"I love you too my flower." I say and push her hair out of her face. We lay there for a while, looking and listening and memorizing each feature of the others face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I love kissing my Perfuma, I love every new taste in every small kiss and every deep one.<br/>
Love the way my knees go weak, my heart accelerates and my head spins.<br/>
I love falling harder and harder in each passing day.</p>
<p>I love being in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>